Austin (TD:W)
Austin is labeled as the 'Nice Guy '''and competed in Total Drama: Westside. Biography Austin is fairly popular at school getting along with all different types of people. He is very athletic and loves to play sports. He signed up for Total Drama so he could meet new people and play awesome challenges. TDW Episode 1: He arrived on the island and was placed on Team Mega with Kris and Warren who he both soon befriended. In the challenge, he faced off against Cody in the finals but was defeated. He then made an alliance with Cody and Kris. His team was safe and his alliance targeted Daniel, but was shocked when Marcus was eliminated instead. Episode 2: In the challenge, he made it pretty far and might have won, but Kris told him to drop so he did. His team was then put up for elimination because Jordan viewed their team as a threat. Austin and the others then furthered their alliance and his new alliance was then with Kris, Cody, Jordan and Wesley. They then targeted Warren, his teammate, and he was eliminated. Episode 3: In the challenge, he did pretty badly, being one of the first people eliminated. His team was safe and his alliance was going for Brandon, but switched their minds to Nathan because Jordan said he was a bigger threat. Episode 4: In the challenge, while walking with Kris, they were both taken out by Spikes. His team was safe again and once again tried to go for Daniel, but Caleb flipped out on everyone so they voted for him. Episode 5: In the challenge, he voluntarily jumped into the water after accidentally knocking off Wesley. His team was safe again and they voted out Brandon. Episode 6: In the challenge, there was no challenge, but only elimination. His team was going for Zach but Austin was shocked when his long time alliance member, Kris, was blindsided and eliminated. Episode 7: In the challenge, he knocked himself out when he got scared from a bug and ran into a tree. The teams were gone and he voted for Zach, but Austin was low as he recieved a vote from Zach. Episode 8: After being almost eliminated, he soon began to realize he was low on his alliance's totem pole. He was delighted when Cody's old enemies returned, because he figured this guarenteed him safety for a little while. In the challenge, he crashed towards the middle and lost. At elimination, he thought he was safe, but was shocked when it was revealed it was a double elimination and he was eliminated along with Nathan in a 4-4 vote, for being seen as too nice. Relationships Austin was one of the most liked people on the island so he never really made any enemies. '''Kris-' One of his teammates and possibly his best friend on the island. The two were in an alliance together until both were eventually blindsided and eliminated. 'Cody-' Although his friendship with Cody isn't as strong, they still made good partners. Austin does eventually get tired of Cody bossing him around, but Cody is shown to be extremely mad when Austin is eliminated. '''Jordan & Wesley- '''The other two people in his alliance, he was on good terms with them but not anywhere near good friends, especially after they both voted him and Kris out. Alliance(s) *Cody-Austin-Kris Alliance (Dissolved) *Cody-Austin-Kris-Jordan-Wesley Alliance (Dissolved) Category:Total Drama: Westside